Bellargon
|ailments = , Internal Fireblight |weaknesses = |move = Flip attacks |Creator = Democide}} Appearance It is similar to a dragonfly. The rough chitin armor is dark green with some black patterns. The legs are reddish black and the first pair has claws. Bellargon has strong and stable bright red mandibles that are able to produce sparks. It has a long abdomen with two stingers at the end. The head is very robust sturdy and has two big compound eyes. Size Average: 1482,08 cm Biggest size measured: 1837,95 cm Habitat It prefers hot environments as its shell is resistant to heat like deserts (Sandy Plains, Desert Oasis) and volcanic areas (Equatorial Lava Fields, Volcano) but is also found in the Warinda Savannah. Notes *The weakness is ice as its skin is resistant against heat and crumbles by coldness. *In Rage Mode it attacks more often what leaves more chances to attack and the eyes turn from yellow to white. *When exhausted Bellargon descends on a plant or tree root to regain stamina. *It's very fast and mobile and can change the direction fast. It also is able to fly almost constantly. **The Neopteron needs to rest for 2-3 seconds after an attack in that time it's possible to inflict damage. *It can inflict fire damage through using its mandibles or using a fire projectile by rubbing those against each other similarly to Agnaktor's clattering. **Because of this the chitin armor is very fire and heat resistant. *Except directly after an attack Bellargon evades very well because of the perfect eyes. *The strongest attacks are the bite which is very strong and sends out sparks and the sting with its two spikes at the abdomen end which injects a burning fluid that lasts longer than normal fireblight. **As signature move Bellargon attacks with back flips which throw the hunter away similar to Diablos' uppercut and a front flip in which the abdomen is used as a whip. *It feeds of flying monsters. *They normally live in the nearness of a lake equal if consistant of water or lava. **The lava doesn't seem to make any damage to them. That's why Bellargons can successfully reproduce in areas like the Lava Landscape or the Volcano. *They are quite social and often live in groups. **Sometimes swarms of them fly over the area they live. A rare spectacle that seems to be for mating reasons. *Breakable parts are an eye, its mandibles, a leg and the wings. The abdomen can be severed. **When the abdomen is cut it cannot inject the fluid anymore. Attacks #Front flip #Back flip #Bite (fireblight) #Fire projectile #Flap attack #Sting (internal fireblight) #Claw slash #Pin attack (it flies high and descends to grab the target with both claws) Materials Chitin Armor (from every Neopteron boss), Bellargon Compound Eye (only when broken), Bellargon Mandibles (only when broken), Bellargon Wing (when broken), Bellargon Leg, Bellargon Claw (when broken), Bellargon Sting, Bellargon Abdomen (carved from the abdomen), Bellargon Fluid, Bellargon Antenna Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron